


The Outsider the Teacher the Great One

by DefenderoftheDogma



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Spock is awesome, Young Spock, not sehlats!, spock and I-Chaya were BFFs 4ever, vulcans are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenderoftheDogma/pseuds/DefenderoftheDogma
Summary: When as a child Spock realizes he is beginning to speak sehlat, it is only the beginning of a grand adventure. With the revelation of two opposing secret races on Vulcan, young Spock chooses to align himself with the sehlats, prompting many grand adventures and great fun. Later, Kirk, Chekhov, and Uhura are drawn into the action and the plot thickens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part One: the Backstory**

****

Disclaimer: I own what rocks dream about. Also, that sehlat names are similar to rat names in Gregor the Overlander, but I don't own that either.

****

**Chapter 1**

_My name is Spock. I suppose the Terran term to describe me would be that I was 'a geeky friendless nature boy', and that would be pretty accurate. But if being 'a geeky friendless nature boy' means that I am the first Vulcan to discover… well, you'll see. But I wasn't friendless. Not really. But my friends aren't quite Vulcan, either. My closest friend was I-Chaya, my pet sehlat. I didn't wish I was friends with the other boys. Really. If they were shallow to accept someone who was half human, then who needs them anyway. But my story began a long time ago, well, not so long really. Not for someone with a lifespan of 200 years. But that's beside the point. It started several years ago, when I was six. I often went out into the desert with I-Chaya, where no one else was, and told my mother I was studying. In reality, school lessons were all ridiculously easy. I didn't want anyone to know that I found them so, of course. No reason to seem more different than I already was. But I-Chaya accepted me for who I was, and really, however illogical, I loved him for that. We were the best of friends, and did almost everything together. In fact, one day, I started to realize that I understood him. Not completely, of course, but not just reading the wagging tail, or the hanging tongue. No, I understood some of his words. I had long believed that he understood much of what I said, this may have been at least partially because he belonged to my father before me, and had been among Vulcans many years. But when I realized I could understand him… I thought it was some strange ability of my human half, something to be ashamed of. I certainly did not tell my parents, or any others! But soon, I began to actually try and learn the language! It may have been, in part, because I wanted to rebel. I was angry at my parents that day, and wished to do something not-Vulcan, to go against what was expected of me. In secret, of course. I could not risk my father being disappointed in me. But soon, I truly wished to know my sehlats language! It was fascinating, and I-Chaya was glad to teach me. It was incredible, how well I came to further know my pet. In fact, I began to see him as less of a pet, but as perhaps, a cousin. I came to realize that he had feelings, emotions, and thoughts, that were far beyond what Vulcans believed sehlats to have. They thought sehlats to be animals, unthinking, yet I discovered that was not true. Or at least it wasn't true in the case of I-Chaya. In any case, there was one day that I was exploring with I-Chaya, when a sandstorm blew up. I tried to get to safety, but I was only 6 years of age, and could not face the storm. I surely would have died had I-Chaya not rescued me, and dragged me off to a cave, which was as far as he could take me in such weather. It stormed all night._

* * *

Spock awoke in a dark cave with I-Chaya sitting over him. There were some leaves in the selhat's mouth, and Spock chewed on them obligingly. I-Chaya's ears perked up at something, and he walked away. Spock attempted to sit up, but a pounding headache efficiently ended that attempt. He began to meditate on the pain, and it soon began to fade. Yet the leaves appeared to have a severely tiring effect, and Spock soon sunk back into unconsciousness, unaware of the conversation outside the cave mouth.

"Please, Clawsworth!" I-Chaya begged. "He is only a pup, and even besides he is not fully taker to begin with! I raised him and his father, I can vouch for him. He will keep our secret. He has no friends among the takers, he may be trusted, I promise you."

"Farsight, I know you care for the pup, and I know he is not among the takers, but he has aligned himself with them. He cannot be trusted. We will keep him here and care for him till he is healed enough to travel, then you will return him to his birth parents. That is all."

"He could bring peace!" I-Chaya, whose name in selhat was Farsight (or it would be if translated) insisted. "We must allow him to see! What have we to gain in keeping distance from the takers, if something more can be brought? I tell you, he is not like them, he could bring change!"

"Farsight, your name is true, for though your eyes are keen, also do you look ahead to the future, alert for change. But perhaps you see to far. The takers are not ready for change! They have plans even now to expand! They have no intention of return anything."

"Perhaps that is so. But it need not be that all be changed. We may simply work in the life of Spock. He may help prepare the way, and would that not be enough?"

"You gamble too much." Clawsworth growled, in his deep voice. "We cannot trust the son of a taker. That is all. He shall see no more of us, only you. It should not take long for him to recover, his wounds are not serious."

"I understand, however I hope yet to change your mind."

"I know, but you shall not. Turn your mind to other things, Farsight. There are things which can be accomplished now, why waste time on the unachievable? I hold the greatest respect for you, but this is more than time will now permit." I-Chaya (or Farsight) hung his head, and Clawsworth bowed his head in dismissal, and walked away. I-Chaya turned, and walked back to Spock, and lay by his side, reassuring the boy's subconscious that it was alright now, that everything would be okay. Spock curled into his sehlat's side, a slight whimper escaping his fevered lips. I-Chaya sighed quietly, he had thought this might work. Just for once he's thought it might. Perhaps Clawsworth was right. Maybe it was time to turn his attention to something else. He looked down at Spock. Oh well. At least his pup was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spock was about ready to go home, in fact I-Chaya planned to take his that very day. He hadn't alerted the boy's parents, as he didn't want to lead them to sehlats. And in Spock's state he hadn't been able to ride a sehlat, and they had no way to tie him on. So now was the time to go, except that suddenly I-Chaya heard Clawsworth calling for him, frantically. I-Chaya growled at Spock to inform the pup that he needed to stay where he was, and rushed out.

Clawsworth gave a sharp bark, telling I-Chaya to hurry up. He did, and what he saw was devastating. A young sehlat pup was on the top off a high rock. He was also inside a small alcove like hole, making it impossible for any sehlat to reach him. He must have wandered in there from some passageway from his cave to small for any grown sehlat to crawl through. Too fragile to jump to safety, and too young to overcome his innate fear of heights so he could crawl near the edge, he was easy prey for any snakes that happened to be wandering about.

Snakes truly were wittless, animals in every sense of the word, and they would find the baby sehlat to be a treat indeed. I-Chaya stared. A pup's death was always devastating, in a way that was so terrible the sheer extent of it's evil was foreign to nearly all other cultures. And such a death, especially when it could be avoided!

"Clawsworth…"

"I know, Farsight. Fetch the boy. We have no choice now." Farsight nodded, and ran to get Spock. He tugged at the child's sleeve, and Spock hurriedly followed him. For such a young boy, and still recovering, they could not run full speed, and what had taken I-Chaya 5 minutes to run took them 15. Thankfully Spock was quite fit, and had excellent endurance; physical education was quite rigorous (like everything else) on Vulcan.

The only problem was that where the sehlat was was in the middle of a 'town square' so to speak. Several sehlat made items and shelters were all about, there was no way to hide them in time. The place was all underground, safe from prying satellites and such, that must be how the had remained undetected. Spock's eyes widened, but I-Chaya pulled him along, and soon they came to the stranded pup. Spock soon caught on, and began scaling the wall. It had several cracks and grooves, not nearly as difficult as some of the things you had to climb in Vulcan fitness tests, though nothing a sehlat with paws could manage. Spock quickly came to the pup, and reached inside the hole. The pup pressed itself as far back as it could, but Spock grabbed it, and jumped backward off the wall, landing on his feet, and pulled the pup close to reduce the chance of its injury. He gently set the it on the ground, where it promptly scampered off to it's mother and father, who had been watching, terrified, along with the rest of the crowd. Their secret was out. Hiding would no longer save them.

"I-Chaya… Spock began, shocked. His pet sehlat had a secret life and apparently sehlats were all sentient beings, like Vulcans. This was… he didn't even have the words. Clawsworth turned to I-Chaya.

"You got your wish, Farsight. What now?"

"I shall take him home. We shall return to here, later. And we must attain some sort of translator. Then, for the first time in several thousand years, we shall have negotiations with the takers. But there is nothing to be gained now in tarrying now. His parents will see that I have kept him longer than was necessary, and they shall ask Spock why it was that he stayed. There is no reason to reveal ourselves so fully just yet."

"Very well, Farsight." Clawsworth said heavily. "I pray we shall not regret this. I have no wish to be ensnared in one of the takers laboratories." This word was spat out, as though a curse.

"That shall not happen, Clawsworth, I assure you."

"Very well, Farsight. Take the pup." Clawsworth walked away, and Spock stumbled over to I-Chaya.

"I-Chaya, what, what is this?" I-Chaya gave a rumble deep in his throat, and gestured to go. "No! We - we cannot leave now!"

"Yes we can." I-Chaya informed him. Spock didn't understand to much sehlat yet, but he understood that much.

"Why… why did you not tell me?"

"Later." Spock hung his head. "Parents." I-Chaya reminded him. Yes, there were his parents. His human mother would be terrified by now, and his father, well, who knew. But he had to return to them. Very well. Later. But he would come back, and there would be no stopping him. Spock nodded quietly.

"All right." He cast one last glance at the sehlat town before heading after I-Chaya. He knew his life would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They met the search party about a half hour later. There were the usual questions about his health, whether or not he had any injuries, and the like. They put him on a stretcher, after all, there was no logical reason to make him exert himself further, and he was tired. They soon reached his house, and his mother came running out to meet them, followed by his father (who was walking, not running). Spock's minds wasn't really on reassuring his mother of his health, it was on the village of sehlats. How could something like that have gone unnoticed? He wanted to talk with his father about things, but I-Chaya had warned him not to speak of what he had seen, so he didn't. If he decided he needed to tell his parents later, when he had learned more, then he could, but as of now, he might as well wait and gather more information. After all, it was only logical.

* * *

Spock had been resting in his room, when I-Chaya walked in. In his mouth was a translator. Spock picked it up, wondering why I-Chaya had brought it here.

"I-Chaya, you know this won't work on sehlats." I-Chaya nudged his inventing table. "You wish for me to invent one? That is not possible. It has been attempted to create translators that would allow communication with animals, but they have not been successful."

"Me." I-Chaya barked. Spock pondered his sehlat's meaning for a bit, then it dawned on him.

"You believe I could create such a translator with your assistance?"

_"Yes!" Well, I supposed I-Chaya had a point there. A sehlat could help decipher a sehlats brain waves, if they were advanced enough. And after what I had seen, I didn't put it past them. Which was smart of me, I suppose. As it turned out, sehlats are pretty self aware. Well that might not be the word. But point being they instinctively know a bunch of things about their own bodies that most species don't. Anyway, I invented that translator, and in good time, to. Well, it wasn't just I-Chaya and me. I-Chaya took it back to the sehlat village, and they helped a some too. They have some real technical geniuses over there. But that isn't important. Let's skip to the part where my mother finally let me out of the house, and I went to the sehlat village with I-Chaya. There was a council waiting for me, and I-Chaya was on it. I-Chaya hadn't explained anything to me yet, so I was hearing things for the first time, just like you._

* * *

"May you please explain to me what is going on here?" Spock said curtly. He was scared and trying not to show it. It didn't really matter, because the sehlats could smell his fear. But he tried not to show it anyway.

"I am he called Fireflight." Said the lead sehlat. "I am the leader of the council. "This is he called Clawsworth, the head general. This is he called Fleetfoot, head messenger. This is she called Lilypad, cultural expert. And this Farsight. You know him as Valiant Heart. (That is the translation of I-Chaya) He is in charge of gathering information on the takers."

"The takers?"

"An apology. We refer to… Vulcans as the takers, because they took Seh-von, (our word for this planet) and much of our freedom."

"We, they, believe you to be animals. I am sure that if you were to tell them otherwise then things would change."

"That is not so." Lilypad said, in her soft voice. "Unknown to almost all Vulcans, your government is corrupt. It's highest leaders think only of themselves, and their glory."

"That cannot be true!" Spock exclaimed. "That would be illogical."

"Takers are not as logical as you believe." Clawsworth growled. Lilypad shot him a look.

"While it is true that most of your politicians and such are logical, the highest order are not. As this is Farsight's arena, I shall let him tell you."

"There is a grand scheme going on the Vulcan's, Spock. We have agents in many of their houses, and they tell us everything."

"Spys?"

"Yes. Disguised as pets. I was assigned to your father, as his mother is T'Pau. She is more lenient than you would think on certain matters she should not, among other things. You're father is mostly a true Vulcan, certainly not involved in any illegal schemes, however even he is too focused on appearances, to the point where it pollutes his judgment.."

"That is not true! My father is a true Vulcan."

"Mostly, young one." Spock looked away, trying to come to terms with all this information.

"So you sehlats have a secret underground organization where you spy on Vulcans, and you can't come out into the open because the Vulcans will put you in laboratories and stuff?" Spock subconsciously chastened himself on that sentence. He sounded too much like his mother when he was overwhelmed. 'And stuff'! The council members looked at each other, then back at Spock.

"Yes." I-Chaya said. "You have already seen how illogical Vulcan children can be in their treatment of you. Is it so hard to believe that the adults can be worse than the children? Vulcans are not perfect nor is any other species."

"I would need more evidence before believing such a story."

"Obviously." Clawsworth cut in. "But can you at least not tell the takers about us? We do have our own lives, and it would be appreciated if you didn't destroy them."

"I - will not tell anyone. Yet. If you can convince me that the head government is corrupt, then I will continue to keep your secret, I simply cannot promise anything yet." Clawsworth started to say something, but Lilypad cut him off.

"Thank you, Spock. We appreciate your secrecy."

"You are welcome. But why did you chose to tell me this at all?"

"You saw our village. That would lead to questions, and if not answered, then you would simply tell your parents. That could not be permitted."

"Why let me see the village at all? And if you only wanted me to free the pup, then why not kill me afterwards?"

"We let you come to free the pup, as you say." Lilypad answered. "And we did not kill you because unnecessary taking of life is abominable to us, particularly that of a child. We could not kill you without compromising everything we hold dear."

"I see. Would it be possible for an auditory surveillance device to be placed upon one of the sehlats of these… corrupt leaders, to ascertain their disloyalty?"

"No." Clawsworth deadpanned. "They would be discovered far too soon. High government officials always have high security systems."

"Spock." I-Chaya said urgently. Spock looked into his sehlat's eyes. "I have seen the things they speak of with my own eyes. It is the truth, I can assure you of that." Spock looked away. He trusted I-Chaya with his life, even after all of this, but… oh, if he couldn't trust I-Chaya, who could he trust?

"All right." Spock said, and felt the burden of what he had just said come crashing down on him. He was a traitor to Vulcan, in a sense of the word; he had accepted that the highest order of government was corrupt, and he was withholding critical information. He was now aligned with the sehlats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Well, I took my studies in sehlat very seriously from then on. With real sehlat teachers, and my translator in tow, I became quite fluent. However, there was one species which I was hearing ever more about, and that was what the sehlats called, The Cunning. Terrans would have to call them ocelots, though they are not, even if they are close, as the Vulcan word is unpronounceable. I grew more and more fascinated with this strange species, and finally got it into my head to go and visit them. I-Chaya was considerably less than pleased with this new development. But I was determined. So I ventured into ocelot territory, and searched for a place where one might be. Obviously, I-Chaya could not go with me; that would lead to war between ocelots and sehlats, as that would be a violation of the boundaries between the two secret nations. I finally found a place I was almost sure ocelots would have to flock to. There was a great oasis of water, and also plants. I was sure that there must be ocelots hidden among the rocks that bordered much of the water. Ocelots abilities to hide were well known among Vulcans, and I had no illusions that they would allow me to be in their territory unguarded. So I sat by the water and explained, in as much sehlat as I could obviously I wasn't completely fluent, (I had no tail and my ears weren't maneuverable, things like that) but I could say enough. So I explained that I wanted to talk to their leader, that I was affiliated with the sehlats, that I had no intention of betraying them, all the things I thought would be necessary to establish contact. When I was done, I said it again. And again. And again. I did that as long as I could, then I had to go home. I told the ocelots I would be back. And I was. I came back again and again and again. And finally, I got results._

Spock looked up. Something had moved. A brown ocelot was walking toward him, picking his way gingerly over the rocks. He had white intermingled in his fur, and appeared to be quite fit and young. He gave a meow. The translator whirred, and words came.

"Who are you? We have confirmed your story with The Conspirator who waits by our borders, the one called Farsight. Why are you here?" Obviously the translation was not totally perfect; ocelot brain patterns being somewhat different than those of sehlats, but it was better than Spock had hoped.

"I am he called Spock. I wish to learn about your culture, your civilization. As I have said, I have no wish to betray you to the Vulcans."

"You are a Killer. You cannot be trusted. In fact, you will need to work hard to convince us to spare your life. We are not as giving as The Conspirators." Spock blinked. He had been warned of some of this, such as the possible death penalty, but killer?

"I assure you, I have never killed anyone. I do not understand why you label me so."

"You call the Killers Vulcans. Killers is our name for them. You are a...Vulcan, therefore you are a Killer."

"I am not all Vulcan. I am half Human." The ocelots ears shot up in surprise, and his tail swished back and forth.

"Half human! Never have we seen a human… Do the Conspirators accept you?"

"Are the Conspirators Sehlats?"

"That is what you call them."

" Then yes."

"Why? Even they do not so trust Killers."

"They did not at first wish to. I saved one of their pups from death, they then had no choice but to reveal themselves to me."

"Ah, you saved a pup. One of the conspirators few redeemable qualities is that they care for their young so deeply. Also, am I correct in assuming this was brought about mainly through Farsight?"

"Yes."

"I see. He always was a dreamer, but he was helpful in the past, he righted many wrongs. Now what to do with you? Stay here." The ocelot turned and ran off silently. Spock waited quietly, knowing he was being watched by possibly hundreds of eyes. Meanwhile the ocelot had run to find the princess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Messenger. What have you decided?"

"I am unsure, majesty. He is not fully killer." The princesses ears flew up, much as the messengers had at the same revelation. However the regal ocelot did not react as much as the other had. Instead her voice got even calmer if it was possible.

"Not fully killer." Her words came slowly. "How can that be?"

"I do not know, but he did not lie."

"Did he ever lie?"

"No, majesty."

"And you wish for me to make to make the ruling?"

"Yes majesty. The sight of you would surely make him reveal himself should he have come with the intention of betrayal." The princess bowed her head and considered this.

"You are correct. You say he had no weapon?"

"Yes majesty."

"Then he cannot harm me as of now. I shall go to him. Come." The princess uncurled herself, unwrapping her tail from around her body, and standing up from her previously stiff backed posture before. She walked regally, tail swaying, and the messenger followed her.

* * *

Spock had been waiting for about 15 minutes, when he saw a ocelot coming toward him from an enshadowed area. Then the ocelot came into the light, and Spock gave a sharp gasp, eyes widening. This should have been impossible. Yet it was. A pure white ocelot approached him, the stuff of legend. There were old legends about white ocelots, from before the time of Surak. Of course, they had long been abandoned as illogical nonsense by Vulcans of logic, as no one had ever seen a white ocelot, nor had there been any evidence of them. If they had indeed existed, they were thought to be extinct now. And yet, here one was. She moved soundlessly, long tail swishing out behind her. She walked about 8 feet away from him, and sat, curling her tail around her legs in the posture to which she was so used. Spock searched her fur for any signs that the white could be a fake, and found none. And then she spoke.

"Greetings, Outsider."

"Greetings." Spock replied. "I am he called Spock, may I inquire as to your name."

"We do not have names here, or at least not as you know them. A different individual may have many different names, the more they have, the more famous it is likely that they are, good or bad. True names are reserved for close friends in a time of peace, however momentary. Our system is far more complicated than yours. For now you are The Outsider, or Outsider and The Halfblood. As now I am referring to you as one who is not one of us, having no relevance to you genetic information, I call you Outsider. If you wish, you may request I call you The Outsider. I am the princess of the Persecuted, so I believe you would say Your Majesty, as that is how you refer to royalty. I do not expect you to yet understand the naming system, so you may stay with that until you are otherwise informed." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Very well. I shall attempt to remember this. You act as though you have decided not to kill me?"

"Nothing has been decided yet."

"I… see. What method shall be used to ascertain whether or not I am a spy for the Vulcans?"

"We shall talk. Feel free to ask any question."

"Very well." Spock agreed. This was wonderful! He was glad the ocelots were so free with information, even if they were threatening to kill him. Of course, just because he could ask anything, didn't mean they would answer anything. Better to start off small. "Why do yourselves and the Sehlats have different names for Vulcans?"

"Because the killers have treated us differently. They took land from the conspirators, many of their hunting grounds and many of the best places for water. This is also true for us, however while the conspirators were Taken In by the killers, and granted food, shelter, all the things that come with being Taken In, we were hunted. The killers have slain millions of us, and think nothing of it." Spock looked away. It was true that ocelots were considered to be feral, and were usually killed on sight. And when it was determined that they were becoming too numerous, they were actively hunted. After all, if there were too many of them they might kill Vulcans. It was logical. At least that was what they had thought. Yes, Spock now understood the hatred of Vulcans the ocelots were so freely expressing. And then he thought of something.

"And you call the Sehlats The Conspirators because they are with the Vulcans."

"Yes, Outsider. That is correct." Spock looked back up.

"How is it that we have no pictures of you? With nations as great as yours and the sehlats, you would think there would be pictures."

"No. We are far from the Vulcans land, and we can hear and smell them coming, so we may escape. Vulcans also do not come here, I am not sure how you make the trip. And we live mainly underground, there is no danger from that; the natural soil of Vulcan prevents too much interference to detect our life."

"I come here by sehlat." Spock explained. "Gnawhard carries me, and I-Chaya runs beside. I managed to convince the council that I should be able to come here. As they think you will kill me, they are not so against the idea, with the exception of I-Chaya. After all, as the terrans say, 'the dead tell no tales.'"

"Who is this I-Chaya?"

"I believe you call him Farsight."

"Ah, yes. You refer to him by his Killer name."

"It is what I know him best by."

"Of course."

"Now may I ask as to your coat? Is it truly white?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that. Yes, it is."

"Pure ocelots are thought to be legend."

"That was our wish."

"Why? What reason do you have for concealing your existence?" Even as he said it, he realized he knew the answer.

"Pure ocelots are not a common thing. I would be entrapped in one of your laboratories, and that is worse than death." Spock considered that being kept in a Vulcan's laboratory was a common fear between sehlats and ocelots. He supposed that the prospect of never seeing the sun again, or be free anymore was part of the reason. The possibility of being dissected was also probably a damper.

"I see." Spock said. "If you are going to kill me, may you do it soon? I must return home soon, or my parents will inquire as to where I have been."

"We shall first interrogate the conspirator. If his story and yours match, then we shall allow you to live for now. But you must return."

"I shall."

"Good." Spock considered the princess. She and the other ocelot were gruffer than the sehlats, but he supposed that was to be expected. After all, since the Vulcans had killed so many of the ocelots, the sehlats had been able to win the war against them, despite the ocelots superior fighting and planning abilities. The ocelots had a hard life, harder than that of the sehlats. Spock only hoped that some sort of peace could be brought. Soon, a tan colored ocelot with black markings ran up, and spoke quickly to the princess.

"The Outsider's story is confirmed. Farsight waits."

"I see." Very well. Outsider, you may go."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I shall return."

"I know." Spock walked back to the ocelot borders, where I-Chaya awaited.

"Spock, you are alright!"

"I am fine, I-Chaya. However I shall be returning."

"Spock, I understand that you wish to bring a peace." I-Chaya began as they began to walk away. "I do also. However, this may be too great task too great too soon."

"I do not believe so." Spock informed him, as they went to the pick up point, where they would be met by Gnawhard. "What is really known about the cunning? They are great strategists and fighters, they are highly intelligent, and they are almost too fast to see with the naked eye when the pounce. Even a Vulcan would not have time to defend themselves against an ocelot. But those things do not make them evil."

I-Chaya sighed. "I know, Spock. However you should be carefull. The cunning are not to be underestimated."

"Do not worry, I-Chaya. I shall be carefull. But I do wish to know more about the ocelots."

"I understand, Spock. You may find that the legends you Vulcans have about the cunning are more accurate than your scientific diagnostics."

"Very well." Spock said, thinking hard. "Precisely where do the borders of the ocelots end?"

"Where the Vulcan's and sehlat's begin. However, they also have the range of a good portion of the desert near the Vulcan's. We were unable to chase them from there."

"So they also are spying on Vulcans?"

"Vulcan's are not trusted, and you may imagine why."

"Yes." Spock admitted. He reached down to turn off his translator to preserve battery power. Instantly his conversation with the sehlat grew less intricate.

"Gnawhard comes." I-Chaya informed Spock."

"Thank you." Spock replied. For indeed Gnawhard was galloping toward the two.

"Any results?" He stated more than asked.

"I made contact." The surprise on the sehlat's face was plain to see.

"You talked to them?"

"Yes. To princess." Gnawhard nearly fell over.

"What did she look like?"

"White." Clawsworth looked helplessly to I-Chaya. I-Chaya growled something in sehlat too fast for Spock to understand, though he suspected that it was something along the lines of 'let's talk later.' Spock hopped onto the sehlat's back, and they ran off into the desert.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Father." Spock said, looking at Sarek across the dinner table.

"Yes, my son?"

"I was curious as to the legends about the ocelots. I felt perhaps I could gain insight as to our ancestors mentality by studying the legends." (technically this was true, but Spock didn't really care too much about his ancestors mentality; he had more important things to worry about.

"Very well, my son." Sarek said approvingly. "I shall grant you some computer tapes on the subject if you wish."

"Well first, why don't you tell us some." Spock's mother, Amanda suggested. "I've heard some of those stories are fascinating, and I would like to hear some. We might as well hear them together."

"Very well." Sarek consented. "It was said that the ocelots were a highly intelligent species, as intelligent as Vulcans, and that they were nearly people themselves. When the phaser was first being invented, they were used upon the ocelots, and it was thought that they were able to somehow make themselves immune to them. Obviously, now we realize that these accounts are flawed, or else the phasers were dysfunctional. Ocelots were said to be the pets of the gods, holy above all beasts. There were also rumors of pure white ocelots, that surpassed all others in beauty, intelligence, cunning, and skill. When someone had greatly displeased either the gods or the ocelots, the white ocelot would kill them. They would walk forward, as they are fast enough to dodge any weapon, but before they did so, they would howl. It was said to make your blood run cold, however that phrase in its illogicality has obviously lost it's meaning. There was said to be no escape from this attack, and that after killing its victim, the white ocelot would simply leave, not bothering with the carcass. A more factual piece of information, is that after the Vulcans killed many of the ocelots, the sehlats attacked them, and the ocelots had so few numbers left that they were defeated, and driven away. After that, Vulcans began training sehlats. That is all I know on the subject."

"Thank you father." Spock said politely, letting the information sink in. Some of it, like ocelots being the pets of the gods were obviously wrong, but what else could be right? "Has anyone ever tamed an ocelot?"

"No. It is thought to be impossible."

"I see. Very well. Your information has proved most educational. I thank you, father." Sarek nodded, and they returned to their meal. But Spock's curiosity had not yet been sated.

* * *

It was a day off from school, and Spock sat again with the sehlat council.

"I understand you have initiated contact with the cunning." Clawsworth snarled.

"Yes I have."

"How long will this continue? You shall destroy yourself, and you may compromise our entire existence accidentally."

"I see then that you no longer believe me to be a traitor."

"It is not out of the question." Clawsworth growled, baring his fangs.

"Clawsworth, enough!" Lilypad interjected. "He is involved now, there is naught we can do, only prepare him."

"Fine." Clawsworth conceded. "But this path only leads to destruction. Stubborn One only presents danger to us all."

"Stubborn One?" Spock said, a little bit insulted. "I thought you only gave one word names."

"Normally we do. However the name is given special emphasis when it is in two words."

"Enough!" Lilypad commanded yet again. "Or need we place you in the circle of shame again?" Clawsworth fell silent, grumbling. He walked back to his place, and lowered his head, pawing at the ground agitatedly.

"Spock, you have undertaken a great task." Lilypad began. "We all have advised you against it, but you have started now, there is no going back. Should you break your promise to the cunning, then they would be completely within their rights to send their warriors after you to kill you. We would monitor them to ensure they did nothing but hunt you, but with the exception of perhaps Farsight, we would not help you. Indeed, should you have proven yourself to be a liar, we may help in your destruction. Yes, we do not approve your decision, but there is no taking it back now. We can only prepare you. Is there anything you wish to know?"

"Yes." Spock replied, grateful once more for the calm sehlat. Her experience as cultural expert must have given her much more practice with manners than being a general had given Clawsworth! "I have already spoken with the princess, so some of my questions have been answered. But I do wish to know what power she has. She said she was princess, yet she acted as though she had authority. Would that not fall to the king and queen, if ocelots have such things?"

Lilypad glanced at Clawsworth. "The High Princess's parents were wounded, her father by a le-matla, I believe you call it. Her mother was prey to one of the probe droids sent by Vulcans. She fled, to conceal her color, and fell from a great left their oldest child in charge. But if the High Princess needs help she can consult her parents."

"High Princess? Are there others?"

"Not as of now." Fleetfoot said quietly. "But there is a prince. He is ...young though, still a small pup; he will not have the throne... Maka." Clawsworth's head shot up.

"Maka? Fleetfoot, your youth deludes you."

"I do not believe so." Fleetfoot nearly whispered. Spock was now confused again. Ocelots and sehlats had such complicated naming systems!

"What is the meaning of Maka? I thought I was Stubborn One."

"You are." Fireflight whimpered shyly." And you are Maka, at least to me. Maka is in one of our legends. He was a great hero, and he brought together many great peoples. He did not fight, opting instead to speak for peace, though if cornered he would fight with precision and control. You are to bring us together. You shall not fight with malice, but you shall return us to our former glory, or you shall go a long way toward that goal. I know I am the youngest member of the council, and wisdom comes with years, but I know this to be true. You are Maka. You are Chosen One."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Spock walked over to the place he'd last made contact with The High Princess. Sure enough, she soon returned.

"Outsider. You have come back."

"Yes, High Princess." The princess raised the ocelot equivalent of an eyebrow. Spock thought that was an interesting way of expressing emotion using without words or seeming emotional. He would have to try that sometime.

"High Princess? I see you have spoken with The Conspirators."

"Did you expect any less?"

"Of course not. Now we shall talk about you. You are half human. What are humans like?" Spock took a deep breath.

"Aside from my mother, I have never had interactions with one, save some tourists that have visited Vulcan. However, I do know some things. They are illogical beings, prone to strong controlling emotions, and are quite violent. I have never heard it said, but among Vulcans it is believed that humans are inferior to Vulcans. They certainly have inferior intellect, but it is believed that as… people they are inferior, and incapable of accomplishing as much as a full blooded Vulcan... even if they are half Vulcan."

"I see." said the princess, something new shining in her eyes. Something like pity? Spock didn't know enough about ocelots to know. "In that you have told me all I need to know of Vulcans, at least for now. Come with me." Spock followed obediently, wondering where they were to go next.

* * *

Spock looked about him, they had been traveling for about 2 hours, and Spock still had no idea where they were going. He glanced up the walls of the ravine that entrapped him on both sides, and tried to focus in on the ocelots at the top of the rocky walls. They darted in and out of view, and grew steadily fewer as they approached wherever they were going. Spock suddenly realized that they were nearing a restricted area. Vulcans had been mining near here, but there had been a problem; Spock didn't know what, and the area was now unstable. Spock looked about, though now quite uneasily, and began to voice his concerns.

"Your Majesty?" The High Princess didn't spare him more than a glance. "What, Outsider?"

"This area is unsafe. There has been mining here that has caused the surrounding area to become unstable. Is there another passage to our destination?"

"Yes, but you are not yet trusted with it."

"The probability that we shall be harmed in this venture is steadily increasing."

"That is a chance we will have to take." But the ocelot now looked slightly worried. Spock glanced at the protruding rocks, and tried to walk as quietly as possible. Suddenly it happened. The rocks shuddered, and began to drop.

"Rockslide!" Spock screamed, and the two travelers broke into a full tilt sprint. They flew along the floor of the ravine, rocks striking the area around them. Spock had to jump back, as one rock hit the ground only a foot from him. The High Princess was able to leap with great agility from one rock to another, but it was Spock who saw the boulder fated to crush her body. He put on a burst of speed, and leapt, grabbing her around the stomach, as you might an ordinary cat, and rolled immediately to the side, even though it put him directly in the path of another boulder. It smashed against his arm, and he gritted his teeth against the pain. Pain was of the mind, the mind could be controlled. Pain was of the mind the mind could be controlled. Pain was of the mind… He saw a protruding slab of rock, and dashed underneath it. He set down the ruling ocelot, and pressed his back against the wall. After this, he would never be intimidated by Stonn again. Finally the rocks started slowing, but the white ocelot's ears pricked up. She dashed from the safety of the rock, calling for Spock to follow. He ran, not understanding, when behind, a huge boulder smashed their protrusion of safety. It splintered, pieces of rock flying in all directions. Spock felt splinters of the rock dig into his neck and back, and rivulets of green blood run down his body. He stumbled after the dashing ocelot, who seemed able to anticipate most of the rocks, and Spock was able to see the ones she couldn't keep track of.

"There!" called the ocelot. "That cave. Aim for it!" Spock compiled, and soon they were panting inside the relative safety of the grotto, and nursing their relative wounds.

"This way." The Princess said softly, nodding to a seemingly random slab of rock on the ground. It was of a particularly light type of rock, and was easy to move, even for a sturdily built ocelot. There was a very small tunnel underneath, to small for a Vulcan. It seemed to small even for an ocelot.

"That is how we are to reach our… destination?"

"It is how I shall. This is our way of entering the chambers that is closer to you killers. There is another, more accessible way, and if you come again, we shall have to take you by it, I suppose. Wait here." The ocelot managed to fit into the hole, looking much like a rat squeezing into a hole you would have thought a good sized marble could not pass through. Spock waited. He seemed to be doing much of that now. However this was a good chance as any to regain his strength from the long journey. He sat down, and began to meditate. A bit later, his sensitive ears picked up on a loud grating noise. A section of the wall was being removed, a part at the very top of the cave, where the wall met the ceiling. He saw the High Princess standing there, seemingly unperturbed by everything that had happened, coat glossy white once again.

"Is that my method of entry?"

"Yes. How good is your climbing?" The ocelot princess queered.

"Fair. However that shall prove difficult." It was a long way to the top, and the wall was very smooth.

"That was anticipated." The pure ocelot reassured him. "Left Guard of the Near Portal?"

Said guard threw down a rope, and wound the other end about a bit of strong stone sticking up from the floor. Spock grabbed hold of the other end, and climbed up the ravine wall. He nodded at the large, nearly solidly colored seal brown ocelot that had held the rope, and at the tanish smaller ocelot on the other side. Then he followed the princess down the strangely large hallway. A full grown Vulcan couldn't have stood up in it, but it was tall enough for him, and with room to spare. The ocelots in here were mostly large, muscular, males causing Spock to believe something very valuable was in here. It seemed to need a lot of guarding. They passed row after row of suspicious looking guards, though none followed them to wherever they were headed. Spock decided he was fed up with all this secrecy, and wanted his answers now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but where are we going?" thankfully the ocelot did not seem offended.

"To see my parents." Oh. The King and Queen. So that was the reason for all these guards. Even if they weren't ruling, they must still be important. Then Spock saw a great archway, with greater guards than even before. This must be the throne room. They entered in, and Spock saw two ocelots in the middle of the room. They were lying down, and white as the snow Spock had only seen in pictures and films. They started greatly at the sight (and probably smell) of him, a Vulcan, with the High Princess, in the throne room, and a child to boot.

"Daughter of mine." Said the larger male (likely the king) "Why have you brought this… killer into the throne room? As he has seen us, surely it is not difficult to decide what to do with him?"

"It is more complicated than you think, my father. He comes in hopes of peace. The conspirators have even become quite taken with him."

"Clawsworth has accepted him?"

"It is so. The boy is also choya with Farsight; the sehlat waits even now by our borders."

"Farsight is not as detestable as many of the other conspirators, however he is also one of the Directly Involved." The Queen said, as though she were trying quite hard to control her voice, and doing a remarkable job of succeeding. "I presume you wish to know if we should kill him?" The Princess nodded. "Very well. Against him I know, but what has he in his favor?"

"He is not fully killer. He is part heu-man. He has done well to keep the secrets of the conspirators and of ourselves. He has not lied, and seems truly eager to learn. Also, he saved my life on the journey here; this is how he wounded his arm, though the damage is not serious. The killers inflicted damage upon the rock and caused it to fall upon us, but he carried me and fled until we might both escape."

"I see." The queen looked an odd cross between affronted and amused. "Carried you?"

The Princess's ears twitched, the left one dancing lower as she inclined her head. "I understand the necessity of the action. However I have no plans for it to be a repeated occurance."

If Spock didn't know better he might almost have thought the queen gave some equivalant of a snort. "If he has passed Clawsworth, then he must have convinced their council, and that is no easy task. However, he is aligned with a Directly Involved."

"They are not what you think." Spock cut in. "If you believe that the sehlats have… members among the Vulcans because they are supporting them, you are mistaken. Farsight, and all like him, are spies. They use that information to better conceal your shared secret, and to gather information that could prove vital to yourselves at a later date!" Shocked silence.

"Well." The Queen said, drily. "He does not fear to be heard."

"Is this true?" The King pressed. 

"It is… Your Majesties. They do not trust the Vulcans much more than you do, and only told me of their existence to save a pup."

"I see." The king growled softly. "I think I would let you live, for now. Good may yet come of this." The Queen, wounded as she had been by the Vulcans, was more hesitant.

"For now." She finally consented. "But break our trust, killer, and you shall become The Hunted, and there is no escape from that."

"I understand."

"Take him now for treatment of his arm, and what other injuries he may have. Tend also to yourself, daughter." The King decreed. The Princess gave a nod that looked rather like a bow, so Spock also reciprocated in kind. 

Once they had passed a few corridors from the king and queen's room, Spock finally spoke. "What now? Also, will not my parents notice whatever bandaging you use?"

"We have no plans to wrap it. We will simply give you herbs do stop bleeding and infection - your wound is not serious. Still. I appreciate your willingness to sacrifice yourself to save me. Events could easily have taken a far more... fatal turn. You have my gratitude."

"I cannot speak for the entirety of the Vulcan race, but all life is sacred to me. It was not at all a difficult decision. Besides, should I have let you die, surely I would have been slain by your people or the rocks."

"And this was why you saved me?"

"No."

"I believe you. I tell you, Outsider, one thing our relationship shall not be is boring."

* * *

_Much time passed. I became a sort of friends with The High Princess, and increased my knowledge of both sehlat and ocelot to the point where I mostly no longer needed the translator. However, I did not realize that tragedy was soon to strike. I was yet only 7 years of age. My beloved I - Chaya was killed saving my life. And even so, his strength was not enough. A ocelot I was friends with crossed the border to help save my life. The le - matla that attacked left my beloved I - Chaya mortally wounded, and it was my fault._

* * *

There was a ceremony for I-Chaya. One that included both ocelots and sehlats. The ceremony was on sehlat ground, yet the ocelots were there also, for the first time since the great disaster. Of course, for the first time, ocelots and sehlats had united to fight. Over Spock. Spock felt a single tear slip down his cheek, and he wiped it away viciously. No, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't, he wiped a few more tears away. He felt something brush against his leg. He looked down. Beautiful blue eyes set in white looked back at him.

"Teacher." He murmured, voice catching in his throat. She gave a small sigh, and hopped up onto a rock beside Spock so they were about eye level.

"I am here as a friend, you can use my name." Spock looked up in surprise, her tail swished side to side.

"My name is Opal."

"Th-thank you Opal." The ocelot gave small nod. "You know, Farsight was very old. He would have died soon, and you must know this is how he would have wished to die."

"Saving me? I killed him!" Spock burst out, it hurt, it hurt so much…

"Yes, saving you. But also bringing us together. Spock, with his sacrifice we are One. His death was the thing needed to unite our separate kingdoms. You were important enough to both of us to rescue, leading us to a partnership. Death was needed for rebirth and his sacrifice fulfilled this. You two together did what no one else could." She fell silent then, and the two of them simply stared at the stone that marked I-Chaya's grave.

"You have been here many hours, young Spock." Opal said kindly. "You must go home to rest. There will be peace talks soon, and you must be rested for them." Spock nodded wordlessly, and walked off, though at the outskirts of the funeral area, he saw Fleetfoot. The young sehlat walked toward him, compassion etched over his face.

"I realize this is hard for you, Maka. Yet every warrior has his trials. It is in overcoming them that he becomes truly a hero." He faded off into the night, and Spock watched him go. He then walked off toward home, when he suddenly saw Gnawhard.

"I shall now be transporting you regularly." He said, in his gravelly voice. Of course. I-Chaya was gone.

"I see." Spock said woodenly. Everything just seemed so surreal now. "When and where shall you be meeting me normally?"

"The pinnacle rock; I shall be there for three hours after your school is finished.

"That is quite sufficient." Spock murmured. Vulcan school was quite packed, with lots of homework, but it got out rather early, for the benefit of the walking students, as it got quite hot on Vulcan at midday on. Spock was adjusted but, not everyone was, and you couldn't beam down just anywhere. Sandstorms were always causing interference. Probably the only reason they still lived on Vulcan was that it was well suited to their species. Spock gripped Gnawhard's sides with his legs, infinitely missing the steady rhythm of I-Chaya's padded feet against the sand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Opal. I would have audience with you."

Eyes normally green tinged brown with worry. "Speak your mind, Teacher."

"Not Teacher. Not now... though... it is what I intend. For later. For this... I am not sure of the words."

"Then speak, and words shall reveal themselves."

"I am now seventeen, My Princess. While yet I am a child unto my father and his kin... I shall soon be eighteen. And on that day I shall be, by terran standards, an adult."

Opal held silence. Spock would speak his part, and she hers, but she would not do so before she knew of what she spoke.

"I plan to, on my eighteenth birthday, claim terran citizenship. I shall then leave Vulcan and attend the Starfleet academy stationed on Earth. It is most advanced and is most centrally located in relation to the Federation in terms of knowledge and diversity. I shall become a teacher for a time, and shall enact in exploration on some manner of ship."

Spock stopped. He had recently decided upon this, having wavered between this and staying on Vulcan to help enact change personally. It was a large decision.

"You will not remain to help us."

"I do not see what I can do, now. I am a halfbreed and still despised by my people. There are few who would listen to me. But perhaps, should I make a name for myself outside of our planet, then I would have more sway. And, after I have achieved this, I plan to become accustomed further with matters of diplomacy so that I may fight my planet or train another to do the same, should the climate be still too stubborn. 

"You may die. This is dangerous, this buiseness of exploring the unknown. This _is_ what you aspire to, is it not?"

"It is. I must make allies quickly, and I have found that this is more possible under threat of danger. Besides, this is something I may do well. I have full capability to undertake such responsibilities, and to surpass most others in the field."

"Your father shall not permit it."

"I expect a complete break in relationship with my father."

"Your mother will be heartbroken."

"The bodies of ocelot and sehlat are being broken."

Opal sighed, head dropped. "I shall miss you."

"I shall miss you also, Opal. You are my closest friend and dearest companion."

Opal walked closer, and curled against Spock's side. "You shall see many strange things in your travels. You shall meet many strange people. I wonder if you shall find us worth the saving, when you have finished your tour, should you survive at all."

"I shall always be indebted to you and shall wish to return to you. You understand, however, that this likely will not be possible for a very long time. Without ties to my father I shall have few reasons to return to this planet, especially if I am to avoid suspicion."

"I understand."

"Opal... I do not fully understand your emotions. You are an ocelot and I an undefined entity with repression issues. But do you wish to speak of them?"

Opal dipped her head, almost laughing. "I worry. I feel betrayed, though I know you to be doing no such thing. I anticipate loneliness. I fear for you.I have every hope that you shall survive to do all you say. I hope you find someone whom you can also call friend and bond... perhaps even... t'hy'la."

"No, Opal, I do not expect this. It is not for me."

Opal hummed, and leaned further against Spock. "The universe is large, Spock, and there are many large and impressive creatures in it. Do not lose your fascination with that which is small. Sometimes that is what is most important."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Commander, are you alright?" Captain Kirk's teasing voice caught Spock's attention, and the now 24 year old Vulcan turned to his captain and friend.

"I am… fine, captain." Jim rolled his eyes. Spock could be so difficult sometimes! The blond moved forward so that he was side by side with his first officer.

"You've seemed somewhat... distracted, lately." Spock raised that infamous eyebrow.

"I trust it has not been effecting my performance, captain?"

"No, no, not at all. Satisfactory as usual. I was just wondering what was on your mind." Spock looked at Jim as though he were a lost cause.

"I will presume you are not inquiring as to what object is resting upon my brain, and you are instead asking what I am thinking of?"

"That is rather what I had in mind."

"Our mission to Aconite. I find it strange that none of us have experienced negative effects from the drugs with they infused us."

"Spock, we were just knocked unconscious! Why would they do anything else?"

"Because Aconites are known for killing their prisoners. On many occasions they have returned their prisoners only for it to be soon discovered that there was some incurable poison in the victim's blood, causing soon death."

"We've all been tested, Mr Spock. All of us. We're fine. Perhaps we... got away before they got the poison in."

"Perhaps."

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"Negative, captain. Would it be acceptable if I ran some tests of my own on the blood samples?"

"Fine. If you're right, I would appreciate knowing about it."

"Captain, are you implying that I would hide the results of my tests from you if they turned out positive, and in so doing practically sentence yourself, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Chekov to death?" Spock sounded (and looked) shocked at the mere idea.

Jim sighed. "Spock, it's just an expression. You might as well do your tests now, you don't have that much time left before you're on duty again. Knock yourself out!"

Spock apparently decided not to acknowledge that deliberate comment, and Jim mistakenly thought that was that. He should have known.

* * *

"Captain." Spock said urgently, drawing Jim's attention from the paperwork he was engaged in. Admittedly, that wasn't very hard. Jim wasn't exactly dedicated to paperwork. In fact, if one didn't know better, they might think that he was glad for the interruption! "I have scanned the blood samples using a method of testing only recently invented, and there _is_ something there."

"What?" Jim burst from his chair, paperwork forgotten. "How dangerous is it?"

"If not treated, we shall be dead in a week. There is only one known cure, and that resides on Vulcan."

"If we push the Enterprise, we can just make it. So, should we call ahead…"

"No, captain. For this, you must pledge absolute secrecy. Do you promise not to reveal anything I say to you to anyone, except those whom I have sanctioned?"

"Well, all right. If you say so."

"I do."

"Then I guess I promise. What is it?"

"The cure, a type of flower, is thought to be extinct, however it grows far within the wilderness of Vulcan. No Human or Vulcan can reach it." Kirk let out a sigh.

"Well, then?"

"There are… beings capable of reaching them. They prefer to remain secret, and I agree with their reasoning. We shall have to go to them for help."

"All right, a society that's wanted to remain secret isn't exactly anything new."

"This is more than a society captain, completely unlike any that we have yet encountered."

"I don't think I understand."

"You shall have to wait until we are in their presence, and you may wish to bring Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Chekov to some secure location."

"I'll tell them to come to my quarters directly after A shift lets out. You want to explain things to them?"

"That would seem logical, captain."

"Very well, Mr Spock, I'll see you then."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Soon, Pavel, Nyota, Jim, and Spock were gathered in the captain's quarters, the first two on edge, and wondering why they were here. They were not to be kept waiting. After being sworn to secrecy, Spock revealed all he had to Jim.

"So zat's vy ve are trying to Vulcan so fast!" Pavel burst out."

"And you're sure we'll be fine, captain?" Nyota queered worriedly.

"At this rate we'll be there with time to spare." Jim reassured.

"All right then. So, when we get there, what do we do?" Spock took it upon himself to answer the young Lieutenants question.

"We shall be beamed down into a remote part of Vulcan, no one will be notified, and we shall take survival rations and such with us. You shall also need protective gear, Vulcan will no doubt be far too hot for you in extended periods of time. We shall not be exposed for long, however, so there is no need to decrease your functioning capacity due to the illogical experience of the emotion of worry."

"Well that's comforting."

"I believe the proper response is thank you." Spock replied.

* * *

Not long later, the quartet stood in Vulcan's unforgiving sands, the harsh wind whistling about them. Spock motioned for them to follow, and they made their way to a cave. Sheltered from the storm, they were able to rest, and collapsed, panting against a wall.

"I think I perver Russia." Pavel moaned, running his hands through his sand covered hair.

"That does not surprise me." Spock informed the young navigator, mentally calculating the approximate date that the sandstorm would cease. He decided it was almost over, and walked over to Pavel. The boy had already began showing symptoms of the poison, as he was the youngest and weakest, though it hadn't nearly reached the critical stage yet. "Are you suffering any new ailments."

"No sir." Pavel reported.

"Very well. The storm should cease shortly, you may as well rest now." Spock sat on a boulder, and waited. True to his word, the storm soon withen the hour, and the lanky hybrid arouse from his seat. "I shall now search for our contacts." He informed them stoically. "I shall return shortly; wait here for my return." Spock walked off, leaving his companions to settle in for the wait.

* * *

Spock walked back to the oasis (though now he realized it wasn't really that large, in comparison to most bodies of water in the universe) where he had first met the ocelots. His arrival had obviously been noted beforehand, as The Acting Queen was already waiting for him.

"Hello, Spock." She purred. "It is good to see you again. Finally left your space and come to visit?"

"Of course. You know I have missed you." Only Spock and the Princess were there, as the ocelot had promised long before, should Spock ever return, and it spoke levels of their friendship that Spock would reveal something like this to her. "However I fear my visit was not simply for pleasure. I and some of my shipmates are in desperate need of the Anioxine flower."

"Anioxine? Why?"

"To make a long story short, as the terrans say, we have been poisoned."

"I see. And have you revealed us to them?"

"I have spoken of a secret society that Vulcans do not know of, and I have sworn them to secrecy. They do not know who you are; I have told them nothing else of you or the sehlats."

"That is good. Do you intend for us to reveal ourselves to… them?"

"Not to the Vulcans. However, these humans are trustworthy, I can promise you that."

"You are all that we have seen of humans. You have learned more of them now. What say you of them in general?"

"They are fiercely protective of what they value. They often have great determination, and they will fight for a cause they believe in. They are often prone to be taken in by things such as money or power, and the less noble ones can be highly treacherous."

"I see, and what think you of the ones with you?"

"I believe they are some of the best life forms I have encountered, particularly the captain. He is my closest friend."

"Really?" The Princesses ears flicked backward, annoyedly.

"Opal, you are still second only to him, and I very highly value you. However, the captain and I are more similar than we are, and we have had many… bonding experiences we did not have the chance to have. I hope you will not hold this against him." Opal sighed at the pleading in Spock's eyes.

"I understand. It would be… _illogical_ of me to expect or hope for you to not become bonded to anyone over your journey. In fact, I did hope you would find a friend, I am simply surprised things developed so quickly. No matter. You believe they will keep our secret?"

"I do."

"Fine. You are so like Farsight." Spock bowed his head at the memory. "It may prove useful to have 'friends in high places'" the Princess continued gently. "I shall go with you to ascertain their reactions, disguising my fur, of course, and shall then make my decision."

"I understand. Shall I lead you to them?"

"Very well, though no doubt I could track them on my own."

"I do not disbelieve that in the slightest." Spock replied, greatly relieved that the Princess had not been angry about his relationship with the captain. The princess sat still and concentrated, and soon she had an appearance as though she were sweating. In reality she was releasing a chemical that dyed her fur a soft brown. It would come out easily with water, but it served it's purpose. The two set off across the sands, toward the ailing members of the Enterprise crew.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Captain, I have returned."

"Obviously, Spock. Do you have the cure?"

"Not at present, captain, however there should be no issue in attaining it." This was true, as Spock did not believe the ocelots would withhold the cure, only that they may not wish to reveal themselves.

"Ah. What is that?" Jim was eyeing the High Princess with curiosity.

"A feline, captain, one of the native residents of Vulcan."

"Does he bite?" Pavel asked anxiously. He had a slight pain phobia.

"She is quite safe, Ensign."

"Well, I think she's adorable." Nyota stated firmly. "Here, girl." She opened her arms invitingly, and the High Princess of the ocelots walked in, rubbing against her, purring. Jim reached over, and stroked the feline's head, a small grin playing over his face. Upon seeing the cats friendliness Pavel hesitantly scratched her behind the ears. Opal seemed quite pleased with the attention, and spoke, in ocelot of course, so the humans couldn't understand.

"Very well. Ignorant though they may be, I accept them. I can feel their goodness. They are so much more _open_ that you killers!" Spock gave the Vulcan equivalent of a chuckle at that, but only because none of the humans were watching.

"So I may inform them, then?"

"Yes, you may." The cat walked away from the humans, and began licking her fur. Brown slowly began to come off, revealing the white fur beneath.

"Captain, Lieutenant, Ensign, may I introduce you to The High Princess of the ocelots. She is the ruler of the race I have told you of. You may call her Your Majesty."

"Vat?" Pavel exclaimed. "Vut she is a cat!"

"And yet she is also a sentient being."

"I have a cat at home. HIs name is Zparky. Iz he a…"

"I very highly doubt it." Spock reassured the Russian. He then made a series of growling noises that no one but the cat understood.

"You can… talk... to the… cat?" Jim asked in shock.

"Yes." Spock said succinctly. He listed to the purrings of the now mostly white feline, listening to the language only he among all humanoids could understand. "We shall be leaving now. As much of the ocelot empire is underground, we can simply head there. Come."

* * *

The travelers reached the underground labyrinth of caves quickly, the entrance was hidden, of course, but not as well as the one as the one Spock had first encountered; this was, after all, extremely far from the Vulcan footprint. The voyagers were transfixed by the intricate architecture, Spock included. "You had nothing like this when I was here last." He stated in Federation standard, which all present understood.

"Yes." The Princess agreed. "Your hand gloves were most beneficial, also we have grown in our allegiance with The Changers. We are far more powerful and productive as a team." Spock inwardly smiled at the new name for the sehlats. For so long they had been 'The Conspirators', now they were The Changers, because they had first accepted Spock's change. It was better. To the sehlats, the ocelots were 'The Reformed' as a joke, but they were still called 'The Cunning', as they were still great strategists, and it was not technically an insult. It also appeared his 'hand gloves' had become quite useful. Soon before he left, as a sort of going away gift, he had invented a sort of glove to cover the feet of both sehlats and ocelots, with projections on them such as fingers. He'd also given them a replicator of sorts, so they could make more at will.

"Sir, when are they going to retrieve the cure?" Nyota had been wondering this for a long time, and was only now giving voice to the question.

"You may ask the Princess directly." Spock said amusedly. "She understands Standard quite fluently. And there are ocelots already on the way to retrieve it. In the meantime, I have acquaintances I would wish to speak with. With your permission, captain?"

"That's fine, Mr Spock. But how are we going to understand what they're saying?"

"A machine like the universal translator will be brought. You may use that." Spock walked off, and the others were left wondering what sort of place this was.

* * *

"Fleetfoot, it is good to see you again." Spock greeted, and the still young sehlat turned joyously.

"Maka! You have returned!"

"Indeed. With others."

"Others! You move quickly." The sehlat flicked his glance to the floor, largely reminiscent of then he had been so shy around the young Vulcan hybrid. But he had overcome that. Why would he be so now? And then Spock realized something.

"You did not notice my approach." The gold tinted sehlat pawed uncomfortably at the ground.

"I was caught in some of the radiation from the takers new machines. My senses have not been the same after."

"Fleetfoot, I am sorry. Have you retained your position?" Spock was genuinely worried about his friends wellbeing.

"Yes. I am well enough that I can usually hear the takers methods of travel; they make much noise. Also, I am still among the swiftest of The Hidden." (that is what sehlats call themselves) "Also, many of my missions consist of running to the cunnings far reaches. There is not so much danger in the Away Places from the takers."

"I see." Spock said, saddened. "I apologize for the crimes of my species."

"You have left your species." The gentle sehlat reminded him. "To join Humans especially. Shall we condemn you for not stopping the unstoppable? Shall we blame you for not halting the 'advancements' of an entire race which hears you not? Think you that we are so hateful or twisted with anger that we would do such a thing?"

"Fleetfoot, Lilypad must be glad you are head messenger, you would do well with her position also, and were you not so occupied she may have to beware competition!"  
`  
"Ah, but being a messenger also requires much talk, and I have both the legs and the speech for the job."

"That is true, Young One. You are both wise and talented for your years. How fares the council?"

"All well, with the exception of myself and Fireflight. He was killed a few years ago." Spock did not inquire further into his death. It was enough to know he had died, and, judging by Fleetfoot's silence, it had been caused by Vulcans. Spock gave an almost imperceptible sigh.

"Who is his replacement?"

"A sehlat named Cloudbreaker." Spock nodded. That was all he needed to know for now.

"May I request I be brought before the council? There are the matters of the Humans who travel with me to discuss."

"Of course." Fleetfoot looked as though he'd like to hear more now, but he had always been the patient sort, and was able to wait. "Do you wish to go before the Hidden council, The Cunning one, or the High Council?"

"The Hidden's. Now would be best."

"As you wish." Fleetfoot walked out into the hallway and barked something to an ocelot who was standing nearby. The ocelot dashed off to carry the message to the other members of the sehlat council, and Fleetfoot and Spock walked to the council chambers themselves. Cloudbreaker was already there, an imposing, large, dark grey sehlat, with dark eyes and especially large fangs. He walked over to Spock, observing the young Vulcan curiously. He had probably seen Spock before, nearly every sehlat and ocelot had, so he would probably recognize him as well.

"Great One. You have returned."

"Yes. You are he called Cloudbreaker?"

"That is so. I presume Fleetfoot described me to you?"

"That is so. When shall the others arrive?"

"Shortly. They are not far away." As a testament to his statement, Lilypad walked in. She looked happy, as though things had been easier for her lately, or that she was able to more easily relax. They exchanged greetings, but then Clawsworth walked in, and almost grinned."

"So, Stubborn One, you have returned. It is about time." He was giving a sehalt grin, ribbing Spock much as McCoy so often did.

"I was almost kept away at the thought of returning to you, however seeing Whiplash again was enough motivation to come." Clawsworth spluttered indignantly, at the mere thought of such an attraction. Whiplash was an incredibly annoying (though pretty) silver furred female sehlat who was known for being obsessively whiny and spoiled. It was actually a running joke how annoying the little sehlat could be.

The council assembled; Spock began. He presented his case, told of how he had brought Humans here, and how they knew of the ocelots, but not sehlats. This was why the High Princess had requested that all sehlats be removed from the underground passageways Spock had calculated that the visitors would pass through. He explained they had promised they would not reveal anything of the ocelots, and did they want to also reveal themselves to the Humans? There would be no telling of tales, they could rest assured. Spock awaited the response. Lilypad spoke first.

"I can see the advantages of this. If you vouch for them… Spock, then I believe them to be trustworthy. If they are, it is always better to have five allies than one. If you were to die or become otherwise completely incapacitated, then we would have no contacts with the outside world, so to speak. It is better to have a wider variety. I am in favor of further revelation."

"I am not." Clawsworth growled. "Just because he turned out alright, doesn't mean others will. I, for one, am not in favor of a prospective war against us. We don't have the power, even with The Cunning, to fight off anything like that. We could get stuck in laboratories, we could have another slaughtering! They know about The Cunning, fine. They probably won't betray us. I think they'll respect our decision to stay out of this. So if they get slaughtered, there's nothing we can do about it. And anyway, call me a pessimist if you want, but this can't work. I mean, really. Who here really thinks that everything is getting solved in this generation? The point is, even if these humans are trustworthy, for them to be able to do anything long term, they'd have to tell someone else. I'm betting that generation can't fix everything either. So it'll go down the line, and inevitably, there will be a weak link in the chain! We will be betrayed! Destroyed! Is that what you want? There is no possible good outcome to this." Clawsworth settled back, content with his speech, as his words rang in the chamber. It was now Fleetfoot's turn to take the stand.

"I agree with Maka. Yes, there is the chance for error, but otherwise, how will things get better? Yes, we may be betrayed, but what is the alternative? After this generation, do we sit around for another 3,000 years for another Spock? What progress we have made will be erased by then, and we will probably have been discovered besides. We cannot hide forever. Soon enough, Vulcans will come to the mountains and under: we cannot keep our secret forever. If we wait, we condemn ourselves to death, yet if we act then we may yet be saved! How long can we hide, how long can we sit passively prolonging our destruction, but solving nothing? This may be the only chance we ever have, if we do not take it now, we will be destroyed. It will be the scenario that we all, like Clawsworth, all fear. I understand your point of view, Clawsworth, but I do not think we can accept it."

So far, everything had gone as Spock had predicted, Lilypad and Fleetfoot on his side, Clawsworth against. The one unknown variable was Cloudbreaker. Spock didn't know him well enough to know what he would do, who he would side with. He waited, tensely. From what he understood of sehlat names, Cloudbreaker would imply that he cast away doubt and/or fear and other negative emotions. And/or hostile forces. Either way, it implied wisdom and strength, and it would prove most favorable if he carried the former.

"Are there any other sides to be presented?" The large sehlat questioned. There was only silence. The sehlat stood, and began to pace. The fate of all sehlats was in his hands. "I… will return to you in 15 minutes." He left, and the occupants of the room were left with each other.

"So, Spock, you look well." Lilypad gave a small hesitant smile, past her prime but not old yet, maybe about the Human equivalent of 45, she was feeling her job, though there was the release of stress from the ocelot nation, there was the added studies she was required to make into their culture, and that was always taxing. Not to mention the discovery of some new insect species that were nothing as advanced as either sehlats or ocelots, but required study all the same. She was very highly taxed. Her golden eyes were gentle though, as she eyed her long gone friend. "How has Starfleet been treating you?"

"Well enough." Spock answered. "I have found it to be most favorable. Yourself?"

"I cannot complain." Of course not. She never did. "There has been added stress to my job as of late, but it is nothing I cannot handle." Clawsworth, apparently, did not think much of such small talk.

"How can you sit there and exchange pleasantries when the fate of our species is in the balance?"

"It does no good to lose control over what is out of our control." Fleetfoot stated quietly. Clawsworth merely growled at that, and got up to pace agitatedly.

"Why can you not see? We have no chance if we side with the Humans, we can only hope to prolong our existence. This is what we have done for thousands of years! There is nothing we can do!"

"You may think that." Fleetfoot said, eyes on the ground. "But I do not." The four waited in silence from then on, awaiting the return of the leader of the council.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12** "I have decided." Cloudbreaker's voice reverberated within the small chamber. Everyone was transfixed on the large sehlat. "We shall reveal ourselves." Clawsworth jumped up, but Cloudbreaker stared him down. "We have no choice. We shall reveal ourselves to the Humans, and so create a possibility of survival. For if we do not, what hope do we have?"

* * *

Spock walked back to his companions. "Greetings."

"Mr Spock." Jim greeted. "Where were you?"

"I had a meeting with the sehlat council."

"The what?" Nyota seemed agast. "Just how many sentient species are there on Vulcan?"

"To the best of my knowledge, aside from a developing race, looking much like dragonflies, that is all."

"Wait," Jim interrupted. "Wasn't your fanged teddy bear thing a sehlat?"

"Yes captain. His Vulcan name was I-Chaya, but here he was called Farsight."

"I- see."

"Come." Spock looked expectantly at his companions, and they had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Soon they reached an open room, in which was a golden sehlat. "Fleetfoot, these are my companions. Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura, Communications Head and Ensign Chekov, Navigator. Crewmates, these are Cloudbreaker, leader of Council, Lilypad, Lead Cultural Expert, Fleetfoot, Head Messanger and Clawsworth, Head General."

Kirk stared at the animal in front of him. He'd never imagined Spock could have any secrets like this! Fleetfoot first broke the silence.

"Greetings, Humans. Welcome to our home. I am informed you are friends of Spock."

"Y-yes. We are." Well, this might be weird as all get-out, but there was no way James T Kirk was letting it get to him. Sort of.

"Then I trust you." The sehlat said succinctly. "And now, I am sure you have many questions." He tilted his head to the side, waiting.

"I have a question!" Pavel cried. "Vhen do ve get an antidote! Or a sandvich? I am hungry vrom all ziss desert and ve only have zose deesgusting food cubes! Also, ve are dying!"

Lilypad blinked. And then, dipping her head, she laughed. "You shall feel less volitile after the antidote is administered, Navigator. I see _you_ have been named well!"

"Excuse me?"

"Navigator. One who steers through any situation, whether old or new, not merely physically, but through the confusion of social or moral situations. A compass in any situation. You do seem to have effectivly bypassed all cultural norms! Unless this is a normal greeting among your kind. Also, the antidote is coming soon, Fleetfoot has imformed me that it is likely to arrive any time now, Navigator."

"You know, Navigator is not actually my name."

"Well then why on Seh-von are you going around calling yourself by it?" A disgruntled Clawsworth cut in.

"Look, it's alright!" Jim interjected. "We do respond to our positions sometimes, though they aren't actually our names. It's... complicated."

Clawsworth huffed. "Killers do something similiar. But as they are souless murderors (except Annoying One) we assumed they simply didn't have any deeper parts to get named."

"We _did not_ and we _do not_ feel that way." Lilypad glared. "Do not be disturbed by Clawsworth. To compensate for the lack of fire in his belly he does naught but blow hot air."

Fleetfoot and Nyota started laughing at the same time. It was at this point that a small black ocelot with white markings was accepted into the chamber room. Upon it's back was something like a cross between a cradleboard and a serving tray. The effect was that the ocelot could cary on it's back a pot which it carried over to Captain Kirk. Jim knelt and took the top off of the pot, and observed some kind of thick greenish past with streaks of orange. It wasn't the most disgusting thing he'd ever laid eyes on, but it wasn't exactly appealing.

"Just divide it between you." The ocelot directed, ears twitching side to side and looking up. "You will be fine. It does not have much taste."

Jim gave a sort of bemused snort at the idea that _he_ would refuse something highly good for him based on it's taste.

There was no silverware (neither ocelots or sehlats used them), but it wasn't really necessary, anyway. The antidote was quickly had, where the side effects were soon realized.

Pavel, smaller, younger, and more effected by the poision was forced to lay down for about ten minuites, overcome by dizzyness and faintness. Jim ws fairly certain that at one point he'd heard the boy asking an ocelot if she had every known anyone named Sparky. The dizzyness passed, though, and the crew members were soon feeling as their normal selves again, and more than passivly inquisitive about this new culture Spock was aparently an undercover spy for (Spock insisted that the term was inaccurate, but Jim was determined to use it anyway).

They had about three and a half hours left, before they needed to travel back to the beam up coordinants, as obviously they could not beam up near to the ocelots or sehlat civilizations. There was too great of a risk of their beam up being tracked back to the aforementioned party's home. However, this return trip would be easier as they could now ride sehlats to travel. Spock promised that this was not exceptionally difficult. In the meantime, Scotty had been having an interesting time in orbit, as the presence of a starship had, unsurprisingly, not gone unoticed. The Vulcans were, apparently, hankering for some explanation as too why A Federation was in their orbit doing nothing.

* * *

"This is Sorak. State your identification and purpose."  
  


"My name is Montgomery Scott, acting captain of the _USS Enterprise_. We're here to request linked access to your hyperdatta library. It relates to one of our missions, you understand."

"There is no need for you to achieve orbit for this action. It is accisable throughout the immedient galaxies."

"I unnerstand, but we've been experiencing a wee bit of technical difficulty. You see, laddie, some of our machine was destroyed recantly. We can send you readings, if you like. Now, if you understand, I really can't tell you that much else."

"What is the location of the captain, or First officer Spock?"

"I can't tell you that either. Touchy business if you understand. We've come under some rough weather and we need to be all mum about it. Can't let the cat out of the bag you know. It'd almost be as bad as spilling the beans, if you catch my drift!"

Sorak did not look like he understood. "Very well. Beaming information aboard your vessel."

"Thank you laddie! Signing off!" Scotty spun around with a pleased smile. "When in doubt with Vulcans throw in as much humanity as physically possible! Confuses the logic outta 'em, and no Vulcan wants to be caught confused!"

* * *

On planet, the first thing done, after recovering from the antidote, was a tour of the facilities, and though obviously not everything could be explored, there was much to see that not even Spock had seen, as much was new since he'd been there last. The grounds were a mix of sehlat and ocelot design, as this was a capital of sorts, where the two coruled and lived. Uhura had a few questions.

"So, do you rule in a diarchy?"

The Ruling Princess smiled (and Uhura, with an unprecedented amount of intercultural interaction under her belt, actually noticed) and shook her head. "No. We still rule ourselves separately, but on important decisions we have a joint council with three Cunning and this helps make the most important decisions for the good of both our kind. But they sehlats have their council and we, myself, and I reign supreme."

"If the lineage is broken what happens?"

"We wait for another white ocelot to appear. In the meantime a council is established."

While Uhura and the Ruling Princess discussed politics, Jim and Spock, away from the main group, discussed other matters.

"Spock... why didn't you tell me?"

"I was forced to pledge secrecy to them captain. It was a matter of conscience. If only one unfortunate person were to learn of their existence it could mean their total ruin. Even trusting you enough to tell you, I would have needed their permission before doing so."

Jim sighed. "I understand." He flashed Spock a smile. "I just can't believe all this... honestly, I never took you for such a cat person!"

Spock's eyebrow flew up. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"When we met Isis..."

"Potentially an offset of the same species."

"Could you talk to her?"

"I did not speak to her, but I could understand most of what she said. Different dialects, you understand."

"Ah. Dialects. Can you speak to all cats?"

"No. Non intelligent life speak entirely differently that civilized felines."

"Too bad." Jim smiled again, then glanced forward. "We'd better catch up. They're getting ahead of us."

Spock nodded, and the two moved forward. 

"This is the nursery." The High Princess informed them. "We have kits of both ocelots and sehlats in here. Be careful where you step."

They entered, and were immediantly overwhelmed by the excessive adorability of a large arched room of balls of moving fluff.

Oh, they're so adorable!" Nyota was entranced with a particular sehlat pup, who was just learning to walk. "Come here. You can do it!" The Lieutenant opened her arms encouragingly to the pup, who took his first wobbling steps to the communications officer. He collapsed into her outstretched hands, and she picked him up, cuddling his small body, and earning several dog like kisses.

Pavel also seemed to be enjoying himself. He was with some of the older kittens, ocelot babies, and they seemed to be playing tag. Apparently every single one of the ocelot kittens was 'it'. They caught him, and scampered up his legs and body, batting at his hair and purring. Then a large sehlat caretaker came over with an ocelot kitten in it's mouth. It offered it to Pavel, and he took it into his hands. The kittens covering his body seemed to realize that it was time to go, and they started running after captain Kirk. Pavel, in the meantime, let the new ocelot climb up his body. It went up by his neck, and then, wrapping it's paws around his neck as though in a hug, it latched it's tiny teeth onto Pavel's ear! And then it began sucking! Pavel's shocked face caused everyone else to break out into laughter.

"He was taken from his mother to soon." The caretaker explained through her laughs, translator barely keeping up with her words. "It is a method of seeking comfort. It seems he has deemed you a suitable source of comfort." Pavel did not look so amused.

"I am not a vacifier!" he protested.

"No, but you make a wonderful security blanket." Jim ribbed. "What's his name?" Gently he stroked the kitten's fur.

"In Persecuted (ocelot) it is Young One Who Bites. You may probably guess why." The caretaker chuckled. "And his Stander name is Lockjaw."

"I see. So when you translate a sehlat name to ocelot or vice versa…"

"We try to let the name keep it's meaning. However, your names cause much confusion. We do not know how to translate them!" Pavel tried to pull the kitten from his aching earlobe, though he wasn't really hurt, no blood or anything, his ear was getting sore. The cat's sucking grew desperate, reluctant to leave for the slightest second.

Jim laughed, and rubbed the kitten's head as Pavel set it on the ground. "It doesn't seem to want to leave you! We'd rather not leave either, but it seems we're forced too. Our friends in the _Enterprise_ can only search data files for so long!"

"We regret your leaving." The Ruling Princess informed him. "And we hope to see you again, however unlikely our joining may again be."

"We hope to return also. And you can rest assured that we shall do our best to help your people. As we travel the galaxy... we shall do our upmost to find resources to help, and as we tangle with bureaucracy we shall do our best to change it for the better."

Smiling, the Princess twitched her tail around her. " I believe you. Great One, you have brought us hope."


End file.
